fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shaman of Earth
Welcome to my talk page. If you want to speak to me, feel free to leave a message. If there is already a header for the topic, leave your message under it. Please make sure that your messages are related to contributing to this wiki in some manner. Your request Just dropping by to inform you that I did as you requested, sorry for taking so long to reply. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:27, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. And it's alright, I didn't mind waiting. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:22, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Awakening Drama CDs I uploaded those pics as I looked them up. However, I goofed and just posted the pics hastily without changing their file name. I have no idea how to change the names now that its already uploaded. Sorry. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:22, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :I understand now. I decided to point it out since there's a policy regarding file names and they were making it rather confusing to edit the gallery. As for changing file names, only admins can do it. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:51, November 17, 2016 (UTC) *Alright, thanks. I'll be sure to make sure that if I upload anymore pics, I'll make sure the file name is adjusted so its easy to use. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :*Right, gotcha. Thanks again. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:06, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. That'll be convenient in the future. If you look at the policy page, it says that file names should be descriptive and to-the-point. Just a tip. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:59, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Template additions Sorry to bother, but could you add an related media sections to some individual games' template like Awakening? It's quite a bother have to circle around to find it.-- 22:06, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's alright, I'm not bothered at all and instead always willing to help out. As for related media template, what do you want the sections to contain? I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to include there. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:12, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Mostly content related to an specific entry, like the Drama CDs, artbooks, yonkomas and/or manga, soundtrack(the actual product, not the list of musics) and so on.-- 22:20, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I see. I'll be sure to add those to the new section, so you can look forward to it. Also, I'd assume that you'd like for there to be something similar for the other FE games, too, right? Like a related media section on the GotHW template for example, including the manga and so on? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:27, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Things like Hasha no tsurugi characters making a part of cipher makes this a prominent case. Not to mention we actually got an English artbook and may get more in the future.-- 22:45, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Very well, I'll add the requested content sometime soon. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Proofreading If you have the time, can you check the character divisions i made for some of the country pages? I followed the model from the Daein page, and i just would like to have some heads-up if anything is out of place so i can change it.-- 14:17, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :I saw them and they look good, to me at least. I removed some excess spacing and fixed a capitalization error, though. Do you intend to add these to all country pages? If so, I'll likely add some for the TearRing Saga ones. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:12, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Not really. You see, it depends a lot on the number of characters. I did it on Ylisse, because it had a substancial amount of characters, but i haven't done on Plegia and Ferox simply because there wasn't much needed to cover. Fates had a whopping 70 or something characters, and most were either related with Nohr and Hoshido, with the royals and retainers alone taking over 20 slots. If a setting has a decent amount of characters on one locale, then I'm all for it, but if not, well, there's just no reason to do so in the first place.-- 15:22, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I see. That makes sense. If I see the need to add some to any TearRing Saga country page, I'll do it, but otherwise I'll leave it off. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:45, December 9, 2016 (UTC) If you can, please check chapter 28 of path of radiance. I'm not sure whether or not some dialogue is missing...-- 00:23, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :I checked it as you requested. The dialogue that occurs when the player does not recruit Ena seems to be missing. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:36, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I'll probably add a heading for that, since i don't have the actual dialogue. In any case, Kana, Siegbert, Shiro Have Heirs of Fate sections that might need a better look. I tried to stay consistent and coeherent, but in some cases, it is dificult to consider what to include.-- 21:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :I looked at those sections and fixed the numerous flaws as you requested. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I'd like just an opinion on this: |header=Settings |style1=background:#33f; color:#bbb |header1=Continents |content1=Jugdral - Tellius - Elibe - Archanea - Magvel - Valentia - Ylisse - Valm - Fire Emblem Fates continent }} I tried to put something like this in the tellius page, but it was removed, why do you think it happened?-- 23:29, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :It's not particularly necessary. I'm assuming that's the reason why it was removed. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:08, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Non-dancer Plum ending? Just wanted to put a request? question? whatever. I wonder what ending Plum will have if the player skips the kidnapping event, as this way Bartz never sees her in a dancer clothing (which is where he first gets attracted the her, I think), and I think her having dance skill is required to see the event where she discovers her blood relation to Lionheart. Kruggov (talk) 18:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) I actually don't know. It'd be interesting to know so that the relevant information could be added to Plum's page. Maybe someone could attempt it in-game and see what happens? If no one else wants to, I'll try it myself, but it'll take a while in that case. Or if there is a TRS script dump somewhere, that'd be very helpful. EDIT: BTW, I've been meaning to ask: have you found Tia's inventory code number? I'm still interested in finding out if she can use the Ring of Leda to transform into Kranion. The results could be noted in a trivia point on the Tia/Kranion pages. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:13, December 26, 2016 (UTC) : I'm kind of resting from FE at the moment, so don't expect that info from me). I CAN try to find TRS script dump, but don't I don't expect to find much. As for Tia's infentory code... I can barely make PS1 cheats work properly anyway) I think Emperor Hardin tried to find that code? Kruggov (talk) 20:29, December 26, 2016 (UTC)